My Fake Wife
by PuSssHhh
Summary: How far would you go to get laid? Troy was currently in a the middle of a FAKE divorce and when a girl wants to meet this wife, his best friend helps him out. But what if, along the way, you'll fall for your fake wife? Comedy/Love/Tears/Drama/Troypay
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay woke up on a beautiful saturday morning. She smiled as the sun brushed her face and she knew it would be a good day. She got up from her bed and opened the curtins more. She loved looking over the hole city. She crabbed her robe, while walking out of her bedroom and as soon as she reached the living room, she saw two feet on her sofa. As she walked closer, she saw who they belonged to.

"Troy" she sighed as she saw her best friend sleeping on her sofa half naked. She rolled her eyes and figured she'll give the sleeping beauty 5 more minutes of sleep, until she's made coffee. As she started making it, she couldn't help but think what mess had he gotten into this time and why in the world was he sleeping on her sofa again.

"I really need to get that key back from him" she mumbled to herself when she poured a herself and Troy a cup of hot coffee. She knew he liked his coffee black with two sugars. He never liked change and he was very demanding on his coffee. If anybody would screw that up, then it would be hell to pay.

She slowly walked over to the sofa and placed his coffee on the table next to him and waited until the smell would awake him. And only a few minutes later, his head popped up and looked at the cup next to him. He turned his head and saw Sharpay looking at him.

„Good Morning" he said and sat himself up. He crabbed the cup and smelled it before he took a sip. Nothing was better for him in the morning then coffee. Well and sex of course.

„So, why are you on my brand new white sofa naked?" she asked him casually. Like it was a everyday conversation between them.

He was about to open his mouth to answer her question, when a female voice interupted him and strangely..it wasn't Sharpay.

„Oh your up. Look, I had fun last night" she said while getting her heels from the floor behind the sofa „So here's my card and call me". She gave him a quick smile and walked out of the apartment.

Sharpay was mad. It was bad enough that he had crashed at her place without asking, but he had brought a girl with him? He may be her best friend, but even she has limits. She tried to control her anger and casually looked over at Troy, who was still staring at the door, where the girl, who can't remember, walked out just a few seconds ago. It wasn't that he was trying to figure out who the girl was, oh no, he has woken up before in girls apartments not remembering anything and not giving a damn about them. He was trying not to look at Sharpay, because he already knew what yelling he would be in for.

Sharpay still waited for him to look at her. It was their game they played. Each one of them had their own way of avoiding a conflict. Troy didn't look at you and ignored you like you weren't in the room and she flirted. But unfortunately, those wont work on each other.

„Your waiting for me to look at you, right?" he asked, while drinking his coffee.

Sharpay smiled sarcastically, because she knew he was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

He took a deep breath and placed the cup on the table. He turned his hole body towards her and clapped his hands together „Okay, let me hear it". But for his surprise, he didn't get any comments on what a man whore he is, or how he uses women, or how again, he was past out on her sofa. No, non of that. She had just rolled her eyes at him and left the room. And that made him only more confused, if this was a trick or was she actually so mad at him, that she even wouldn't yell at him? He was too afraid to find out and just figured he would leave before she came back. He quickly found his clothes and placed them on. He got to the door and opened it quietly, but as soon as he was almost going to walk out, he stopped. She was his best friend and he never walked out on her before. So he closed the door and figured he would go and get his kicks to the stomach. At least after that they could live normally again.

He walked over to her bedroom, where he saw her picking outfits for work. He saw how a frown was on her face and that always means that she was mad. He took a deep breath and walked inside. „Pay, just let me have it" he said and closed his eyes, waiting for her to yell at him. But no luck. She only ignored him. „Shar" he said again „I'm really.."

„When will this stop?" she asked and turned around to face him. She couldn't hold her anger in anymore. „When will you stop crashing in my apartment and even worse, bringing random girls here? I'm not somekind of motel, Troy!" she finished.

„I know. I'm sorry. I was drunk, I didn't know where I was going. I thought I was at my apartment" he answered. He really was sorry. He hated fighting with her, even tho he always found it funny how Sharpay acted when she was mad.

„Gimme your keys" she said and placed her hand in front of him. Waiting for it.

„What?" he asked in shock.

„You heard me, you have no right to have ti anymore. You know my rule. No sluts in my apartment" she said. And she meant it. She never liked the girls he had gone out with or brought to meet. They were either total bimbos, rude or self obsessed. She knew her best friend was a player, but she hated his taste in girls. She could never get along with any of them. She could never have a real conversation with them.

„Your mad, I undertsand" he said, same time leading her to sit down on he bed „but I can't give you the keys. It's our thing and we've had each others keys since we were 10. Do you really want to break that tradition?" he asked. Giving her his famous smile, he knew that would work on her and get her to forgive him.

She looked at his smile and sighed „I hate you" she said.

„No you don't. You love me. You know why? Because your life would be boring without me, Pay. Face it. You have a very boring life" he said with a smile.

„I do not" she answered with a scoff. Where did he come off with saying that? Who does he think he is?

„Well, you work as a assistant for a accounting company. Most of your clothes were picked out by your mom and the last time I saw you on a date was 3 years ago" he stated and then looked at her.

She hated when he was right. Just like now. She didn't even bother to answer him and just rolled her eyes.

He placed his arm around her shoulder „But when you have me in your life, then your world is exciting and you'll never know what will happen." He loved being a know it all.

She finally looked at him „Will you promise to stop bringing girls here?"

„Promise" he said and meant it.

„And will you promise to stop crashing the nights here without me knowing it?" she asked him once more.

He looked up, faking that he was thinking and then smiled at her „I can't promise that".

She gave him a slap on his chest „Remind me again, while I put up with you?"

He stood up and looked down at her „Because I'm awesome". He gave her a smile and kissed the top of her head „I'll see you at lunch, Pay".

She looked at him go „One sharp?" she asked.

He looked back and gave her a wink „As always" and left her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay waited for Troy to show up. She checked her watch after every minute, it wasn't like him to be late like that. Their lunch was a tradition and they always showed up, even if they were on a fight. She was getting scared that maybe something had happened, but that thought disappeared as soon she saw him walking in. She gave him a smile and waited for him to come over.

"Hey, beautiful" he said and have her a kiss on the cheek. He sat down across from her and opened his menu.

"How's work" she asked and also looking at her menu.

"It's going good actually, but who cares about that. I met a girl" he said and placed the menu down.

She sighed and rolled her eyes "Here we go" she looked at him and crossed her arms "So who is she?"

Troy shook her head "Don't give me that look, I know that look" he said.

Sharpay sighed and gave him a fake smile "Talk".

"She's diffent. I met her at work. She's the new assistant and she's just beautiful, but.." he couldn't finish it.

"But what?" she asked and then her eyes grew twice the size "Do you like her or something?" she asked quickly.

Troy rolled his eyes at her "Fuck no. No, my moves didn't work on her and I had to make up a huge lie" he said.

"What lie?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well I'm married" he said and gave her a smile.

"Troy, that's horrible. Why in the world did you say that?" she asked, shocked by his new move on girls.

"Well because she's hot and I heard she likes guys who've been in serious relationships and she's hard to get" he said in his defence.

Sharpay wanted to throw up at how he would do anything to get girls "Your disgusting, you know that?"

"But I have a problem now" he said and looked down.

Sharpay smiled, she loved to think that he screwed up with something "And what's that?"

He sighed and looked at her "She wants to meet her and ask for approval if it's okay to "date" me" he said rolling his eyes.

Sharpay started laughing so hard. She loved how he's screwed now.

"Don't laugh, because I need your help" he said with a sneaky smile.

Sharpay stopped quickly and looked at him "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well...I really want to have sex with her. Like she will be the best looking girl by far that I'm gonna do it with, soo..." he looked at her quickly "Can you please be my wife?" he asked.

Sharpay's face just fell. Was he really asking that. "NO" she said quickly and a little too loudly. "I'm not helping you sleep with a girl, no way" she said and shook her head.

"Oh come on, please. It's just for a day. Come on. I really need your help. Your my wingman" he said, more like pleaded with her.

Sharpay didn't stop shaking her head "No, I will not. I wont help you get laid. Nope" she said and crossed her arms.

"Please, I'm begging here. When have I ever begged you for anything? And you owe me?" he said.

"I do not" she answered, still shaking her head.

He reached over and placed both of his hands on her cheeks to stop her from shaking "Yes you do. Who got you the job?" he asked.

She looked at him finally and pushed his hands off "That doesn't mean anything" she answered.

"And who got you a deal on your apartment? Who is your shoulder to cry on every time you needed it?" he asked and looked at her seriously.

She sighed, she saw that he wouldn't stop. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Fine".

Troy smile, he was glad that she's doing it "Good and thank you. Now I need you to act and dress the part" he said, while looking at her hole appearance.

"What is wrong with the way I look?" she asked him offended.

"Well you see the girls I go out with, you don't look the part. You're wearing glasses, you're clothes are a little too big for your size and I have never seen you wear heels. I mean look at me..I need a fake wife who looks the part" he answered her.

She was offended, but she knew he was right. She had let her look go from classy to comfy. She looked at him for a while and grabbed her purse. She hold out her hand "Give me your credit card"

He looked up at her weird "Why?" he asked.

"If you want the perfect wife who's divorcing your ass, then give me your card!" she said again, not removing her hand from his face.

He sighed and reached for his wallet. He took out his credit card and handed it to her "Don't go too wild".

She gave him a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later, hubby." and started to walk out of the restaurant.

He quickly turned around "Be here at eight, she wants to meet you tonight" he yelled after her.

She nodded and give him a blow kiss. As soon as she walked out of the restaurant, she looked at the card and smiled big "This is so going to be fun".

* * *

"So when is she getting here?" Gabriella asked and gave Troy a her sexy smile.

Troy quickly looked at his watch "Soon I hope. She does this to me every time. She never listens to me" he lied to her and wanted to sound pathetic.

Gabriella reached her hand out and stroked his cheek "Oh I'm sorry, was it a bad marriage?"

Troy tried looking sad "She never really cared for me. She just changed. I couldn't look at her the same way I did when we were in love".

"How did she change" she asked, curious.

He looked down and let out a fake sigh "She cheated on me with one of my best friends.

Gabriella stood up and leaned over the table and gave him a hug "Aw, I'm so sorry, Troy. You must have really loved her".

Troy smiled while hugging her "Yeah, I did. But I don't anymore. She's not the same person to me".

She sat back down and gave him a nod "I understand". She looked around the restaurant and spotted a girl walk in "Is that her?" she asked.

Troy turned around and looked at the entrance, but only saw a blond girl standing there. He started to say no that's not her, but then she saw the girl turn around and he was shocked to see it was Sharpay. She had blond silky hair, that was falling perfectly on her shoulders. She was wearing a tight black cocktail dress, that hugged her body perfectly. She had black stilettos on that made her legs look extra long. Troy was shocked that her best friend had done a hole make over on herself. He thought that she might buy a new dress or something, but this...not that he mind, she looked absolutely gorgeous and hot. Did he just thought her best friend was hot? He shook his head quickly and stood up to greet her.

Sharpay gave him a sneaky smile and walked all the way over to them "Troy!" she said with a fake smile and gave him a hug.

He hugged her back and whispered in her ear "What did you do to yourself?"

She whispered back, still a smile on her face "I'm looking the part. Now shut up" she said and pulled away. She looked at Gabriella and hold out her hand "And you must be the girl who's dating my husband" she said with a smile.

Gabriella shook her hand and gave her a smile back "Hi, no not yet. That's why I wanted to meet you" she said.

Sharpay took her seat and looked at Troy "Be a dear and order us girls some wine" she said and gave him a sneaky smile.

Troy took a deep breath and gave her a fake smile back "Sure".

"So, Sharpay is it?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay looked at her and nodded. She brushed a strain of hair off her cheek and smiled.

"Are you okay with me dating Troy, while the divorce isn't final yet?" she asked.

"Well, of course. My opinion doesn't mean anything here. He's screwed around before" she said and looked over at Troy.

Troy looked at her shocked "Well I wouldn't have to date other women, if you wouldn't have cheated on me" he said back.

"I only cheated because you were ignoring me, dear" she said and she saw that Troy was giving her his wtf look. So she quickly looked at Gabriella "I'm fine with it. You can go ahead. Maybe you'll be lucky".

Gabriella smiled "Thank you. I do feel something special with him" she gave her sweet smile to Troy and he smiled back.

Sharpay tried so hard not to throw up right there and then.

Troy looked at Sharpay "So that was it, if you don't mind we would like to continue with our date" he said. Sharpay was about to nod and stand up to leave, but Gabriella thought different.

"No, stay. I like you, Sharpay. You remind me of a friend I knew once. We could actually get along."

"What?" both Shapray and Troy said in union.

Gabriella smiled "Yeah, maybe even be besties."

Sharpay gave her a fake smile and looked at Troy with horror and he looked at her with the same look.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharpay looked at Gabriella again "Why don't you excuse us for a minute, I have a few details about the divorce to talk about with my soon to be ex husband".

She crabbed Troy's hand and pulled him away from the table as quickly as she could. As soon as they away from Gabriella, she spoke again "I did not sign up for this!"

Troy sighed "It's not that...bad" and looked over at Gabriella "But she's so hot".

She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm "I AM NOT PLAYING BEST FRIEND WITH YOU'RE LATEST HOOK UP, TROY" she almost yelled at him.

Troy quickly looked around if anybody heard her "Would you keep it down. Please, you promised you would help."

"I promised to meet her and give my pleasing, not to be friend her" she said, as she felt anger build up inside of her. Why did she always have to get involved in his hook ups.

Troy placed his hands on both of her arms to calm her down "Okay, listen to me, we're going to get through this. We'll just have dinner, you can go home and I'll take her home, meaning I'll put my moves on her and we never have to see her again. Okay?"

Sharpay was looking at his best friend, sometimes it really disgusted her how he took sex so casually, but she knew there wasn't any way of getting out of this situation "Fine, but you're paying for my meal and I will get the most expensive thing on the menu" she threatened him.

Troy rolled her eyes at her, because she was over thinking the situation "Okay, fine. Can we go back to the table now, before she get's suspicious?"

Sharpay took a deep breath and put on her fake smile and walked back to the table with Troy "Sorry about that".

"Is everything okay?" she asked looking at them both.

Troy smiled at her and took her hand across the table "Everything is fine. Just a few things we needed to clear up. Don't worry you're little cute head".

Sharpay wanted to throw up right there, his pick up lines where so awful, that it amazed her how he get's girls like he does. She really felt bad for Gabriella.

"So, Sharpay, that's a really pretty name, how did your mother came up with that?" she asked and gave her full attention to Sharpay.

"Oh I don't know, how did your mother came up with the name Gabriella?" she asked sarcastically. She always hated her name and she hated when anyone asked her where she got it from.

Troy didn't like her attitude and kicked her under the table.

"OW" Gabriella shouted and looked at Troy "Did you just kick me?"

Troy was horrified that she missed Sharpay and tried to cover it up, by looking at Sharpay "No, did you just kick her?"

Sharpay felt amused by that and looked at Gabriella "Don't take it seriously, his feet have a life of their own sometimes. I'm just glad to hear that his ding dong can actually dong."

Gabriella rubbed her knee and shook her head "Oh no, me and Troy aren't in that place yet" she said.

"Oh" Sharpay said and looked at Troy with a smirk.

He was afraid to know what she would say. It was like she was ruining their plan on purpose.

"Well I hope you'll have better luck then I did" was all she said and then she took a zip of her drink.

Gabriella was confused "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, she's just being a ex wife" he answered her instead and gave Gabriella a fake smile.

* * *

Sharpay was glad to be home. Her little Manhattan apartment. Her favourite thing was always to get a cup of tea, position her leather arm chair towards the window and look over the city. Her mind was at peace when she did that, and today, she felt like she never wanted to leave her apartment again. She still was amazed that she went along with Troy's lies. She really did feel bad for Gabriella, but luckily she knows that she doesn't have to play someone she's not again.

As she was sitting there and being in her own thoughts, she didn't even hear the front door open and close. She was so focused on what had happened today. Going over the dinner in her head, but mostly one thing in particular, the way Troy had looked at her when she entered the restaurant. She knows Troy since she was in diapers and she has never seen him looking at her like that. It was almost like...he maybe wanted her. But as soon as that thought crossed her mind, she laughed it off.

"What are you laughing at" said Troy, who came up to her from behind.

Sharpay startled and covered her eyes "You scared me".

"Sorry" chuckled Troy and sat down on the arm rest beside her, giving her a dramatic sigh.

"What's with you?" she asked "Didn't get it in tonight" she said with a fake smile, she hated to talk that way, but she was used to it because of Troy and how he acted.

"No, actually" he said and shook his head "I found out something horrible".

She was looking at him and wanting him to continue. She rolled her eyes at how he took a dramatic pause "Well, what?"

He sighed again "She doesn't believe in sex before marriage".

Sharpay bit her lip and looked around, she was trying so hard not to laugh at him. All of the lies were for nothing. She found it so amusing.

Troy knew she wanted to laugh "Go ahead, laugh away".

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, but hey, there is a bright side" she said and got up.

"Yeah, and what's that?" he asked looking at her.

She smiled and twirled around "I have new hair. Isn't it fabulous?"

Troy chuckled and shook his head "Yeah, best money I spent" he said sarcastically. He continued looking at her "Hey, let's go out. Just the two of us".

Sharpay looked at him weird "What do you mean go out? We don't do that" she said.

"Well let's go to a local bar and get drunk. When was the last time we hang out together?" he asked her again.

"Um, never. We don't do drinking together. Never have and you know I don't drink" she stated and walked over to the kitchen to clean her tea cup.

Troy jumped up and followed her "Well let's start now. You should drink, I've never seen you drunk in my life. Do something exciting for once".

"My life is exciting enough, thank you very much" she said while washing the cup.

"Really? You haven't had fun in years, admit it. I'm the most fun you have in your life" he said as he crossed his arms. He knew he was right.

She sighed and turned around to face him "What do you want from me, Troy? Do you want me to admit I have no life? That I'm a looser? What?"

Troy felt bad now, he never thought of her as a looser "No, I never think of you like that. You know that. I mean, just let's go out for one night. Just to a random bar, we'll drink, talk and have fun. Just the two of us. What do you say, huh?"

Sharpay was looking at him, she kind of liked the idea, but also was afraid that he would forget about her in the bar, as soon as he sees a girl. "Promise you won't leave me alone to flirt with other girls?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Troy stood up straight and crossed her heart "Promise. Just you and me".

"Fine. I guess I can go out this one time" she said and started walking towards her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned her head "I am not walking out of this apartment in my PJ's" she said and rolled her eyes.

Troy chuckled at her best friend. He was glad she was going out with him. They barely went out together at night, sure they had their lunch dates every day, but that wasn't the same. Now he can finally see her having some fun, he'll make sure, she'll never forget about this night. He will make it special. Just for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharpay felt weird sitting in that bar. Like she was out of place. She didn't know anyone in there and she really felt uncomfortable waiting for Troy to come back with their drinks. As soon as he did, she had crabbed her cocktail and drank it as quickly as she could.

"Woah, you're in a hurry" he said and sat down.

Sharpay finished it and licked her lips "This is actually really good. What is it?"

"It's called A Orgasm" he answered her with a smirk. "It's almost as good as the real thing".

Sharpay couldn't help but blush at that, she was his best friend, but they didn't talk about sex details. She found it too weird. So she just avoided his eyes.

Troy couldn't help but notice that "What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" she asked in return.

"You blushed" he said.

"No I didn't, shut up" she answered him, avoiding his eyes. She was not ready to talk about her secret with him of all people.

"Wait wait wait, why are avoiding me, Shar? What are you hiding?" he asked again.

"Nothing, gosh, can we drop this?" she tried desperately to not talk about this.

It didn't took long to figure out why she was blushing when he mentioned 'orgasm'. He couldn't believe it and his face surly showed his surprise.

Sharpay saw his reaction and she knew he won't let it go now. She started looking around for a waitress to get a new drink. If she's going to have this talk, then she need more drinks.

"You're a virgin, Pay? Why don't I know about this" he asked. He couldn't believe it. He's seen her with guys, not lately, but she has had boyfriends.

"Troy it's not a big deal, I just haven't found the right guys, okay?" she tried defending herself.

"But, you've had boyfriends, you mean you never wanted to...?" now he felt awkward talking about it too. He didn't know why.

Sharpay finally got her drink and she was too busy finishing it off, then talking to him.

Troy was shocked. His favourite thing is sex and he's her best friend and he didn't know about this. "I can't believe it, Pay. Why don't I know about this?" he asked.

"Because, Troy, this isn't something I feel comfortable talking to you about. It's a kinda of thing you talk with your girlfriends, but seeing as I don't have any, I kept it to myself" she answered him finally.

"But...don't you want to?" he asked.

She sighed, she knew he wouldn't stop until she told him everything "Honestly, of course I do. I'm 24 and I'm a virgin. I always listen to you talk about sex and how you love it, of course I want to experience it myself, but I don't want to do it with a stranger, I want to trust the person, to know that I'm not a one night stand to him" she said and looked around again "Where is that waitress?"

Troy saw she felt embarrassed about it and he didn't want to ask her anymore questions. But he did want to help her somehow, he only didn't know how.

* * *

-Later that night-

Sharpay had just finished her eights glass and was feeling good. She never knew being drunk would feel this good and she really did like that drink. She was humming to the songs and moving her upper body to the beat.

Troy was starting to feel buzzed too, but he tried to be more sober then her, so he can take her home after this. But he found her so happy as a drunk. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled "Oh gosh, I have never felt so relaxed in my life, Troy. I love being drunk. I wish I could be drunk all the time" she said giggling.

"Believe me, you don't want to do that, you'll have a hangover in the morning" he told her with a chuckle. He saw someone walk over to their table.

"Hi, excuse me, but can I ask you for a dance?" a guy with longer brown hair asked Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled and nodded while getting up. She didn't even think about asking Troy if she can. It was almost like he wasn't there. She walked over to the dance floor and started dancing with the guy. Swaying her hips against him. Moving her body against his. She found herself enjoying it.

Troy just stared at her, for a second, he felt happy for her, but then he saw how the guy was touching her. Grabbing her from places he didn't want to see being grabbed. He couldn't describe that feeling he was having, but he did not like it. He tried looking away from the dance floor, but he felt like he had to look over her. And then he realised what was going on, he was jealous. For the first time in his life, he felt jealous of someone. He didn't want to see that guy dancing with her or holding her like he did. One thing led to another and he didn't know why, but he felt he had to take her away. He finished his drink and started walking over to them. As soon as he reached the dance floor, he tapped the guys shoulder "Can I cut in?"

"Sorry, dude, but we're kinda busy at the moment" he answered and continued dancing with Sharpay.

Sharpay didn't even notice Troy there. She was keeping her eyes closed and swaying to the music. It was like she was in her own world.

Troy didn't like the answer he got and tried again. But this time grabbing his shoulder and turning him around "See I think it's time for you to get lost".

Now Sharpay had heard that. She may be drunk, but she can understand when Troy's mad. She quickly turned around and looked at him. She didn't know what he was doing, but she saw he was almost on the edge of hitting the guy she was dancing with.

"Look, dude.." was all the guy could say, before Sharpay interrupted.

"Actually I'm here with him, so I'm gonna dance with him. Sorry" she tried saying it as sweetly as she could, but the guy took it the wrong way and flipped them off as he walked back to his table.

Troy was about to follow him and give him a piece of his mind, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't" was the only things she said. She didn't understand why Troy wanted him to leave, but because she was drunk, she didn't really care.

Troy just looked at her. He didn't say or do anything, just stared at her. It was like he was seeing her in a hole new different light. And he kind of liked it.

Sharpay stared at him back, because she saw that look again. It was the same look she saw in the restaurant. The look she had thought about the hole day at home. So she had to ask "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Looking at you like what?" he asked back. He didn't move from his spot in front of her.

"I don't know. You've never looked me like that. Like you..." she stopped herself from finishing.

"Like I'm what?" he asked again and took a step closer to her. He felt her tense up as he got closer to her.

Sharpay just stared at him and swallowed what she was about to say. She shook her head, suddenly feeling sick "I don't feel so good".

Troy saw her face go white and he got concerned. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the bar "Come on, I'm taking you home".

Sharpay didn't say anything, she was actually glad that she felt sick, she didn't want to say anything she would regret in the morning.

* * *

-Back at Sharpay's-

Troy was sitting on her bed. Playing with his hands, he was still drunk, but he knew what was going on around him. She was waiting for Sharpay to come back from the bathroom, where she was throwing up for the last 10 minutes. He felt bad for her and wanted to help, but she wouldn't allow him to be in there with her.

Sharpay was finally done throwing up her insides and she looked terrible. She looked at herself from the mirror and swear she would never drink again. She knew Troy was waiting for her and she hoped they wouldn't disgust what happened in the bar. She quickly brushed her teeth to get rid of the smell in her mouth. It was horrible.

Troy was waiting for her to come out. He hoped she felt okay. He didn't want her to be sick. As soon as he heard the bathroom door open, he jumped up and turned to look at her. He saw she was trying to not show she's sick.

She gave him a weak smile and crawled into bed "I'm never drinking again".

He chuckled and sat beside her, just looking at her.

She met his eyes and saw him looking at her like that again. She needed to find out what it meant. "You're looking at me like that again".

"Like what?" he asked innocently. He even didn't know what he's look meant.

She sighed and thought she would just come out and say it "The look, the same look you give all of the girls you hook up with. Why are you giving me that look" she asked.

Troy just stared at her, thinking about what she said. Maybe she was right, but he didn't want to admit to her, that he was jealous in the club. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

She closed her eyes "Troy, can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything" he said, taking her hand and stroking it.

"Can you sleep with me tonight, I don't wanna be alone" she said, hoping he would say yes.

Troy smiled slightly and took off his jacket. He climbed into bed, next to her and hold her against him, finding it nice to hold her like that.

Sharpay snuggled her head against his chest and sighed deeply "You smell nice".

He couldn't help but laugh at that, she always knew how to make him feel comfortable, even in a awkward situation "Thanks, you too."

Sharpay let out a scoff "Yeah, only that I smell like vomit".

"No you don't, you still smell like strawberries" he said and looked down on her.

She couldn't help but smile and looked up at him too "What?" she asked with a laugh.

Troy didn't answer this time and only started at her. He couldn't help it. It was almost like he was looking at her for the first time. And without even knowing it, he leaned closer to her.

Sharpay saw what he was doing, but didn't pull away "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I have to" was all he said and then he kissed her. Softly at first, but as soon as he felt her respond, he deepened the kiss. He didn't care what would happen after that, but then and there, what they were doing, felt right.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharpay knew what they were doing was wrong in a way, but she didn't care. She would deal with the consequences after. She felt different. She felt him wanting her. She felt desire and passion. With each second that innocent kiss went into something different. It wasn't long when they were in the middle of a heated make out. Something they both never would have imagined happening in their wildest dreams.

Troy pulled away first, he didn't want to, but he needed air. He was worried that if he would break the kiss, something bad would happen. He didn't know what her reaction would be and looking at her, he didn't see any emotion. So he just waited and stayed in the same position, looking at her and waiting for some reaction.

She was afraid to open her eyes, feeling like this was all a dream and he would disappear as soon as she looked at him. But as she felt his arms still around her, his breath on her skin, she knew he would stay and was probably waiting for her to look at him. So he did, she didn't say anything, just tried to get answers from his eyes. If he meant kissing her or was it a mistake. But for her surprise, she saw him smile. It was only a small innocent smile, but that was all she needed, to know that he didn't regret kissing her.

He was happy, in a long time, he felt right holding someone. He didn't think of her as a booty call or someone he could use. She was his best friend...best friend. And then it hit him, she was a friend and he knew it wasn't right what they were doing. He let go of her and sat up. He didn't know why he had kissed her or what he is going to say to her now. He knew she was confused..hell he was confused. But their friendship meant to much for him to ruin. "I'm sorry" was all he could say.

Sharpay sat up also and looked at him, "For what?" she questioned with a whisper. She wanted to know what was running through his mind.

He finally looked at her. He saw the concern and how vulnerable she was at that moment. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to say what he felt "The kiss. I should have never done that".

Sharpay looked away and sighed. He was regretting it. It didn't mean anything to him. Those were the only thought running in her mind. She didn't know what to say. She just sat there.

Troy knew she was upset and he felt bad, so he tried to explain it "You're my best friend, Pay. And I...don't want to hurt you".

Sharpay didn't look at him, she didn't know why but him saying no to her, hurt her so much. She tried hiding it "Why do you think you're going to hurt me?"

"Because you know who I am. I am not a relationship person and I don't want to hurt you by doing something that would end up ruining our friendship" he answered her.

Sharpay thought about what he said, he knew he was right. She didn't want to lose him as a friend, but she also wanted more. She has never felt something romantic towards him, but now, after everything that happened, the feelings showed up. She figured, they were always there, but she never knew that, until something actually happened. She didn't want him to go or this feeling to leave. She had feelings for her best friend, but she knew he didn't, so she could never admit that to him.

Troy saw this wasn't going anywhere and felt it was best to go home, forget everything and start fresh tomorrow. He got up and walked over to his side, he gave her a kiss on the top of her head and whispered his bye's. When he saw she wasn't responding, he just left. He was almost at the front door, when he heard her follower him.

"Why do you think I would get hurt?" she asked. She had made up her mind. She wanted him. Even if he didn't have feelings for her. But maybe...they can have a..different kind of friendship.

"Because...I'm not a relationship person and you're my friend, Pay" he said, he couldn't look at her.

"Why do you think I want a relationship with you?" she asked. Kicking herself for doing this. She knew she was the one who would get hurt from this, but in that moment, she had to do it.

Troy finally looked at her, scanning her face if she's lying. But he didn't see it. "What are you saying?" he asked, wanting to get to the point.

Sharpay looked down for a moment, deciding for the last time, if she should say it or not. And when she looked up at him, seeing the guy she had fallen for. Her decision was made. "Make love to me" she said.

Troy was surprised that she had asked that. Now he was confused. Maybe he had read her wrong. He didn't know what to say or to do.

Sharpay walked closer to her, until she stood right in front of him. Looking up at his baby blue eyes. She saw he was debating with himself on what to do.

Troy didn't want to do it, he knew she would get hurt, because he didn't feel the same way about her. But when he looked into her eyes, trying desperately to find out if this was a trick, he started to think, maybe she didn't have feelings and that she only wanted him, for one night. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek gently, while he whispered "Are you sure?"

Sharpay closed her eyes and opened them again, giving him a nod "Just this night". That sentence was all it took. She knew she had convinced him that she didn't have feelings involved, even if it was a complete lie. She just wanted him, even if she had to pretend everything was okay. She slowly raised her hands, tracing her fingers over his chest and around his neck, pulling his head closer to hers. She didn't take her eyes off him, not once and whispered against his lips "Make love to me".

Troy took a final look at her before kissing her. Softly, but making it more passionate in seconds. In that time, he needed her as much as she needed him. But he had no idea, how he would hurt her after this.


End file.
